


Purple Slippers

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Jenny Joseph, Original Work
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: just a riff on Jenny Joseph's poem,WarningFor the prompt, "Purple".





	Purple Slippers

She’s taking a page out of Jenny Joseph’s book and wearing purple. It’s raining but she’s in the mood to give the bored youths lolling about outside Aldi something to smirk at so she wears her slippers out to go get milk. She’s still got her faculties (in the medical sense) but it’s not necessarily expected of her anymore. 

The streets are fairly quiet and she walks a little slower than usual, dares herself to skip once or twice. (Hard work and slippery in slippers and rain.) The youths stare.

At the checkout, buying brandy, she winks at the cashier.


End file.
